


Why princes like their happy endings

by Silvernightwalker



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disney, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvernightwalker/pseuds/Silvernightwalker
Summary: The tension between Roman and Virgil gets too much and they explode, making Virgil confess his feelings. Things happen and...well just read and find out!





	Why princes like their happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this short fic that I wrote. It got deleted 2 two times and I was pretty frustrated, but eventually it became even better!

Virgil woke up that morning with another headache. He groaned and buried his face in the pillow, tucking the heavy blanket over him to shield himself from the world. Which was obviously not working.  
  
A soft knock was heard and the voice of Patton followed. "Virgil? Are you awake? Breakfast is prepared. Come down when you're ready, kiddo".  
  
Virgil was glad that Patton knew how he had to wake him up, because he really couldn't handle an obnoxious Roman or a stoic Logan. Deceit was even worse, since they weren't really on 'good terms'.  
  
He loved the sides, no doubt, but since a while ago a certain prince made him have feelings he didn't want to feel. His knees got weak, he got easily flustered and could only think about him. And it all happened when they started to accept one another and slowly got to spend more time together. It was mostly Roman who visited Virgil to watch a movie or Netflix. Or simply talk. Sometimes Virgil would use Roman to practice on with makeup. They still had their heated discussion, but every now and then Roman would give him a reassuring or even fond smile.  
  
And recently Virgil wanted more. He felt the need to have those lips on his own, to have his touches on his skin. He wanted him in his bed, their naked bodies moving in sync and receiving and giving pleasure. But Virgil knew he didn't stand a chance since the prince never gave a hint of liking him back. So he never made a move, afraid to destroy whatever they had.  
  
Virgil tried to stay in bed for as long as he could, but he knew he would disappoint the moral trait if he didn't show up. So he got up, groaning again and grabbed his hoodie. He took some painkillers to suppress his headache and eventually walked out, into the hallway and down the stairs.  
  
He already heard Roman talking loud and in his arrogant way like he always did, while Logan ignored him and read the paper. As soon as Patton saw him his eyes lit up and he put some scrambled egg on his plate and made a coffee.  
  
Virgil gave him a small smile and sat down, sipping the freshly brewed coffee. He had just taken a bite from his food when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up and saw Roman staring at him.  
  
Oh no. What have I done? What is wrong? Is my hair weird? Or did he say something and now waiting for an answer while I didn't hear it? His anxiety flared up, but he locked eyes with Roman and growled: "what?".  
  
Roman was simply mesmerized by the fact that Virgil wasn't wearing his usual sweatpants and walked around in only boxers and a hoodie that revealed his beautiful, pale legs. He swallowed and averted his eyes. "Nothing, you just don't look very good".  
  
"I never look good, so let's move on". Roman snorted. "I beg to differ", he mumbled. Virgil's head shot up, his eyes widening. They locked eyes and stared at each other while the tension slowly became strong and heavy. Patton and Logan quickly fled the kitchen with the excuse to help Thomas with things.  
  
No. No not again. Don't get your hopes up. He didn't mean it like that.  
  
His heart was beating fast, but somehow he managed to stay calm and growled. "Shut up, prince Worthless. I'm not in the mood". This time Roman growled back. "You never are" , he shot back.  
  
Virgil's hand clenched around the fork and smacked it on the table, making Roman flinch slightly. "Well I'm sorry for not being able to enjoy life and have fun like the rest. I'm sorry for not walking around with an egocentric personality that makes the air around me smell worse than a trash can. Honestly, I'm worried your head will get too big to fit through the door one day".  
  
Roman's hands slowly turned into fists and he slammed it down on the table, making the anxious man flinch visibly. "The only trash can here is you", Roman said with clenched teeth.  
  
Virgil's heart broke and he was sure everybody could hear it. His lip trembled and he was on the edge of crying, but the anger inside him, slowly turning into rage, took over. "At least I know what I am and I'm not pretending to be more in every pathetic way".  
  
"Enough!", Roman yelled and he stood up from his chair, looming over Virgil, "I am so done with your negativity and self loathing! If you want to change it so much, do something about it instead of hiding yourself in your room. No wonder you're like this! That room is only darkness and depression! We on the other hand can provide you with love and happiness. You should rely on us!!".  
  
Virgil stood up too, the chair falling on the ground from the force he used. "I can't rely on you, self centered moron!!". He held his face up, bravely facing to more dominant side.  
  
"Why can't you rely on us? Why can't you rely on me?!", Roman screeched, feeling desperate and angry for hearing those hurtful words.  
  
"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!", Virgil screamed.  
  
And everything stopped. It was completely silent, only their heavy breathing filling the kitchen. Roman's face had a confused and surprised expression, mixed with a bit of relief. Virgil, who was now on the edge of a panic attack, pushed Roman back on the chair and tried to escape the kitchen. Unfortunately for him Roman got a hold on his wrist. He stumbled along with him since Virgil ran out in full speed and eventually pinned him against the wall.  
  
And then Roman's lips were on Virgil's. His eyes widened, feeling how his body was trapped between Roman and the wall. He tried to fight him off, hitting his shoulders and chest while he squirmed against him. Roman kept his lips on his, not budging at all and eventually Virgil gave up.  
Roman slowly broke the kiss and opened his eyes. He swallowed when he saw Virgil with beautiful red cheeks, breathing heavily and such inviting lips.  
  
"You-", he said, but Virgil started fighting again and so Roman kissed him again, this time with more force. The moment his tongue darted out and licked Virgil's bottom lip in a begging manner, the anxious man lost all control and he moaned loud and long. His lips parted and immediately Roman's tongue invaded his mouth, tasting him and finally, after all those months, letting him feel it.  
  
He pressed himself against the fanciful side and felt his hands slide down to his ass. Virgil jumped a bit, wrapping his legs around his waist while Roman held him up, stroking the soft skin of his thighs. This time Roman moaned too and walked them to the kitchen counter.  
  
The kiss was frantic, passionate, desperate and mixed with a bit of anger, their breath mingling together. Virgil spread his legs a bit and Roman immediately pressed himself against Virgil, earing a moan from him. They were both hard at this point and Virgil tried to get Roman's shirt off.  
  
And even though Roman really, really wanted to have sex with him, he gently stopped him by lacing their fingers. They would surely get to it, but he wanted it to be pure and magical. Plus, at this point they would destroy Patton's innocence and Logan's will to ever eat here again (and live).  
  
Eventually they broke the kiss, the need for air too much and instead gave each other short, soft kisses. They slowly came back to earth, Virgil's hands clutching Roman's shirt. He felt his anxiety, that was completely broken down by Roman's passionate kissing, slowly returning. They had to talk about what happened.  
  
Slowly Virgil looked up and met Roman's eyes that held a very fond and tender look. He swallowed, tears appearing in his eyes. Why is he looking at me like that?  
  
Roman leaned his forehead against Virgil's, smiling softly and cupped his face to caress his cheek. He was very surprised by this sudden development and he had a lot of questions and an apology to make, but there was one thing he was absolutely sure about.  
  
"I love you too".  
  
Virgil blinked, completely dumbfounded and staring at him. "You...do? What? Why?".  
  
Roman smiled. "Because every trash can needs its trash bag".  
Virgil whimpered, burying his nose in Roman's neck. "I think you're a beautiful trash can though".  
Roman laughed and stroked his hair before he gave him another, deep kiss. Virgil moaned again, feeling so desperate and needy for him and it seemed liked Roman felt the same.  
  
The prince carried him off the counter, holding him in his arms and Virgil quickly wrapped his arms around his neck. They left the kitchen while Roman walked them upstairs and started kissing Virgil's neck, suckin red marks. Virgil closed his eyes, enjoying the sparks of pleasure it send and mumbled:  
  
"Now I understand why Disney princes like happy endings".

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have any suggestions for one shots! And if you enjoyed of course! :)


End file.
